


记一些曾经做过的梦

by daomo7



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, adgg - Freeform, 万合天宜 - Freeform, 丑哈, 凤凰丑, 希斯莱杰, 异能家庭, 断背山, 约翰尼德普, 蝠丑, 黑执事 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 14,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daomo7/pseuds/daomo7
Summary: 因为肖战粉丝举报了Lofter，曾经记下的做过的一些有意思的梦不久也会消失吧……但是舍不得，于是偷偷放在这里了
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. 2016年12月13日记

在《异能家庭》的上映之前，梦到了第一集的开头

开头就是高语的一个梦的视角

一片透明度为30％的雾气里，他站在那儿，看见小区前方有人扎堆议论着什么，然后他走过去，问发生了什么，旁边有人告诉他（居民楼里）死人了

然后高语的反应就有点奇怪地往前走，那种有点像是要无意识黑化了但还能克制住的状态，然后他去往里面楼前做笔录的警察（白客！我记得是古惑仔那集的白客那个警察造型）旁边，打断正询问邻居的警察，对他说“好久不见，警官”

然后白客警官诧异抬头看他，此刻却突然从楼上掉下一条胳膊的尸块，已经有些年头了，都腊化了，砸落在两人脚边

围观路人纷纷惊呼，然后楼上又掉下了个上半身的躯体的尸块，还有其他的，不过镜头没扫到了。因为就在白客跟其他人一起抬头往上看时，他身边的高语突然表情彻底黑化了，不知从哪儿掏出的一把刀就往侧对着他的白客的脖侧扎过去

紧接着画面是高语猛地惊回神，发现自己站在着火的居民楼前——嗯，就是《异能家庭》的预告里头说的那个，新家着火那个场景——于是立刻去救火

然后……不知道为什么，梦里头惠子跟高子枫都是五六岁的小孩模样，不是少年体【。然后高子枫扑到高语怀里是叫他叔还是叫舅我记不太清了，反正不是叫他爸爸……所以梦里我迷糊觉得他应该是林隐（哦也就是孔女神）家的小孩

啊惠子倒还是老张闺女，而且可可爱【x

老张是真适合当爹呀（叉腰


	2. 2017年1月17日记

梦见老湿写了本书，也不算厚，报刊亭那种几块钱的故事会今古传奇之类杂志的大小  
——而且也是真放在报刊亭卖的【。  
书名叫《完美荣誉》，里面讲的是他们万合天宜众的荣誉之战AU——哦，就是本煜和小爱曾经参加过的那个节目，后来小爱中途因为档期冲突退出了，老孔客串顶替了一期的那个  
然后这次是他们万合天宜众的荣誉之战AU。但是节目效果还是真大逃杀类的战场AU故事我就不清楚了，因为我唯一得知的线索就是封面——封面还真的挺像那种地摊杂志的不知从哪儿盗图p来的乌漆麻黑的画风——和书名

我正好手头上真有一个大逃杀AU的万合全员向的坑，不知道在退圈之前有没有机会写出来呀……

最后：我清晰记得，老湿写这书的笔名不叫老湿，男子汉行不更名坐不改姓，封面左上角四分之一处三个大字：我来也（划掉）朱正奇  
………………可是现实中老湿本人不是叫朱子奇吗？？？


	3. 2017年6月5日记

梦见了黑执事。时间是沉船篇之后，老板叛逃组设定的下落不明的时间线  
塞夏这边调查新案件（不是校园篇）的时候，有个类似绿魔女的暗黑萝莉角色帮了他们，从多鲁伊特子爵那里偷来了个盒子交给了他们  
然后多鲁伊特子爵发现自家被盗但查不到什么东西丢了的时候表情异常焦急，几乎急疯了  
然后老板不知道从哪儿进了他的屋子，走过来默默指给他看，是书架上那只红盒子丢了  
然后子爵脸色顿时苍白  
然后梦到了这地方转成了回忆杀，一个有点刻意放慢镜头的快节奏的MV一样的情景，背景是莫名其妙的外语歌，曲调很诡异，画面也是罩了一层灰蒙蒙的黄褐色。一个类似孤儿院的地方，不苟言笑的女院长带来一个小女孩（就是一开始帮塞夏他们的萝莉）。随着她慢动作跟着院长走进吵闹的孤儿院大厅，一路上其他孩子慢动作纷纷看向她，特写她微笑的脸后，迎面而来又是一个脏兮兮的金发披肩的脸上被欺负了一脸泥的傻愣愣看着她的小男孩  
这个mv放了两次，第二次塞夏调查有了新进展时才点出这个小男孩就是小时候的多鲁伊特  
后来第二次放的时候回忆杀变得正常了，没有背景音乐，没有慢动作，也没有黄蒙蒙的滤镜了。那个萝莉在孤儿院很安静，但是她越安静，孤儿院的其他孩子就越暴躁，原先的吵闹争执愈演愈烈。多鲁伊特作为被欺负的底层，有一天又被其他孩子折叠起来捆住手脚当球踢，结果被踢滚下了山坡。等他磨破绳子爬上来跑回院里，发现一切变得不太对了  
那个萝莉坐在孤儿院对面的山坡高处，安静注视着孤儿院，然后这时候她入院时的诡异bgm又响起来了，孤儿院里的孩子更加暴躁。有声音在分别问他们，是否愿意和魔鬼签下契约  
有个趴在椅子上的黑人孩子（此处暗示被性侵）答应了，于是他身后的镜子里跳出来了个蜥蜴一样的恶魔，附在他身上，于是这个孩子狂笑着冲出屋子要去复仇，刚出门却被冲来的另一只恶魔附体的孩子拧断了脖子  
这时候镜头切成了全景，凡是那些答应了恶魔契约的孩子们都在互相残杀，没答应或者没来得及答应的孩子则被惨杀  
多鲁伊特惊慌往后门逃跑，躲避身后追来的恶魔，结果距离门口还差一点时迎面撞进了一个人的怀里  
然后镜头一转，打扮得体的多鲁伊特有些局促不安地站在多鲁伊特家族大门口，葬仪屋站在他身后，见他不敢上前，弯腰轻声鼓励他去敲门  
然后佣人拉开房门，多鲁伊特表示自己是去世的老爷生前的被拐走的孩子，然后就是认亲之后成功继承子爵爵位  
然后镜头转到了现在，成人的多鲁伊特脸色苍白问葬仪屋：他们知道我的身份了吗

梦后面没有了，记不起来了  
不过想来这个梦暗示着多鲁伊特并非这个家族的孩子，而把他从孤儿院带走的人就是老板。那个萝莉想必也是恶魔之类的角色，毕竟十几年样貌不变，并且还可以影响他人心神，还能操纵众多恶魔与孩子们签约  
想了一下大概是蟑螂之类的恶魔  
又想了一下果然还是对老板对子爵异常的好很在意  
第二季OVA的恶搞预告片里的那个镜头hhhhhhhhhhhhhh【停下


	4. 2017年8月15日记

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这个其实是很久之前做的一次梦了

我曾经做梦，梦见我剪了个MV（那段时间我沉迷剪MV  
剪的是德普和希斯的历代角色拉郎混剪，《浪荡子》x《卡萨诺瓦》，《公众之敌》x《死囚之舞》，《第九道门》x《食罪人》  
以及两人唯一一次某种意义上的合演，《魔法奇幻秀》  
至今记得BGM用的是牵丝戏，并且最后一幕“假若你舍一滴泪，假若老去我能陪，烟波里成灰，也去得完美”，配的是《超验骇客》威尔的骨灰飘洒在湖面上那一幕  
梦醒之后难过了半天  
梦里的MV，所剪辑的那些合辙同框的画面，都是不存在的  
两人在现实中是好友，然而这份交情，还没有延伸到荧幕合作，就因为意外戛然而止了  
永远的遗憾和怀念  
天堂安好，永远的希斯莱杰


	5. 2017年12月6日记

不知为何会梦到丑哈……  
准确来说，那个男人其实不是joker，只是哈莉为了脱身而搭讪的一个原创人物。但不是什么好人：他想杀了自己的前女友，却误杀了保护她的现男友，哈莉遇到他时，他正坐在公园长椅上思考着是接着杀掉前女友，还是去警局投案自首  
相遇之后他逐渐喜欢上了哈莉，即使知道了她的身份和利用自己的目的之后也没有发怒，只是短暂离开了换了一身紫西装染了绿头发涂了口红后又回来了  
“走吧，亲爱的，你负责逃出城，我负责引开蝙蝠……HA，HA HA？”  
不过因为他还是没忍住，折回去杀了自己忘恩负义的前女友，结果引来了警局的人，同时蝙蝠侠也误以为他真的是joker，在追踪他。眼看着快要逃出哥谭，他却受了伤，也要被蝙蝠追上了。于是他当着老爷的面一脚把哈莉踹下车，大声喝骂她快滚，别耽误自己和蝙蝠的游戏，自己掉头用车撞上老爷  
当然没撞成【，而是被迫和老爷打了一番，当然输了【  
毕竟，他不是真的joker，只是个普通人  
原本能趁乱离开的哈莉却哭着跑回来抱住被打得奄奄一息的男人大叫着让蝙蝠住手，他不是——  
然而男人却抬手捂住了她的嘴，然后扶住哈莉的后脑勺，吻了她的额头，还有嘴角，留下两处混着血和口红的印子  
等到蝙蝠把失去意识的男人铐起来时，回头却发现哈莉不见了  
男人则被当成joker丢进了阿卡汉姆，和一群真·罪犯疯子打交道，然而有一天疯人院活动室的大屏幕却被黑了，出现的是小丑女的脸  
“嘟嘟嘟，午间新闻，我要把我亲爱的冒牌J先生接出去！”  
男人望着屏幕，哈哈大笑  
END


	6. 2018年1月10日记

昨晚梦见某个偏僻的村落，一家人“买”来了一个媳妇  
这并不是村落里羞于启齿的秘密，而是大大方方，坦坦荡荡的习俗  
“我们这里没有人愿意嫁进来，那就买嘛，就是贵了点，一开始不听话了点，打到后来就好了”  
但是这个媳妇一开始就和其他被买来的女人不一样，不哭不闹，安安分分，生下了三个孩子，就是从来都不肯（与其说不愿，更不如说是懒得）做家务，还喜欢打扮得花枝招展的在村里闲逛。婆婆虽然嫌弃，但因为媳妇生了儿子也不好说什么，只是撇嘴说说风凉话  
但不寻常总有不寻常的缘由  
终于有一日村落突然发大水，幸存者慌不择路往高处跑，那个外地媳妇却哈哈大笑：天要亡你们这混账村子，躲有什么用？  
她随手折下一根树枝放在水面上，树枝遇水则长，待长到小船那么大，她把自己三个孩子放到枝叶上，自己也乘上去。树枝腾空而起，飞往远处  
婆婆眼见自己的宝贝孙子被带走，急得大叫一声吐血而亡，这个强绑外地女子作妻的村子，也淹没在了洪水里  
《异经》记载，有异兽绿中鸟，成年后可化为人类女子，混迹于人世中，借男子精气为孕，生子后携子远飞，不知去向。

醒来后我想，如果真有这种可以降天灾灭全村的异兽该多好  
根烂了，就全都挖掉，和没天良的家伙讲什么天良


	7. 2018年1月11日记

昨晚梦见了裘普版的ADGG，时间线是战后，邓校和GG还活着，但两人的造型不是老年组，而是中年组（甚至看上去还要更年轻一点）  
大概是中间一段历史有改动，蝴蝶效应凝固了时间，两人有过争吵，有过分手，但没有死别，也没有金戈相见，甚至在伏地魔袭击霍格沃兹时，还有一个幕后不知名者在暗中一同协助对抗黑魔王……  
好了文艺时间结束，时光流逝，一年后的开学典礼，学生们看着一个白头发的中年男子大踏步走上台做新教师致辞  
邓校（裘花邓，红头发，但是比较短，只能在脖后扎个小辫子那样的长度，不秃【？）坐在座位上看着他笑  
新教师上台先批评了一通食堂太破（战后重修），学生太乱（刚开学），校长太名不副实（……）  
然后哈利就不服气了，在下头插话了邓布利多校长是世界上最好的校长之类的  
新教师停下讲话盯了一会儿哈利：你有点眼熟……不，跟你父亲没关系，我想起来了：这个大堂里为什么有那么多熟面孔？你们去年不是已经读过七年级了吗  
赫敏接话：因为战争，先生，我们没读完书就被迫参战，现在我们重新来读七年级  
（罗恩和哈利是被赫敏拉来的  
GG又问了哈利：你很喜欢邓布利多？那么邓布利多为什么也那么喜欢你？  
好这一段在梦中毫无违和但是醒来之后让我笑得床摇【x

其他没什么了，就顶多还有点奇怪的设定和片段，GG是德拉科教父（因为GG和德拉科的爷爷是事业上的朋友……醒来后想想，我可能潜意识里把卢爹和阿布拉克萨斯（卢爹的爹）搞混了？），在哈利三人组假期在麻瓜世界的快餐店打工时被邓校拉来一起友情帮忙增dang加zhong业yue绩hui，给三小只普及许多麻瓜世界的超人气明星其实都有媚娃血统，还有ADGG年轻时的肉版回忆杀，吵嘴时改变容貌卖萌杀（参见深海巨狗的条漫），从GG普变成不一样天空普，从邓校裘变成王尔德裘，最后萨姆普要抱抱一击定胜负  
啊……醒来在想，谈恋爱真好啊qwq


	8. 2019年5月20日记

昨晚做梦梦见我男朋友出了一本超厚的湾家（他是台湾人，讲话方式超可爱的，而且湾家那边出肉本比较方便）的TDK版的蝠丑漫本，有小手指甲盖那么厚（比划

封面我还记得是深蓝色的天空背景，蝠丑二人一同从高谭坠落

因为他画工很好，而且用色也很大胆又鲜明，所以意外地很火，明明是个冷cp【。】也在漫展上卖出了很多本

内容主要就是讲TDK和TDKR之间这八年内，由于心理原因而跛腿的老爷，与一直挑衅着想要激他重新出面当蝙蝠侠的小丑的故事

但是说是蝠丑，实际上老爷还是以布鲁斯的形态出场得更多一些

不知道是因为我男友本人很厉害还是种族天赋【？】，感觉湾家那边的太太们都很擅长心理描写

分析着人物内心活动变化然后缓慢地推动着关系发展的正剧向很少见的，尤其他画工还那——么好（我特么吹爆.jpg

真的是流泪疯狂抱着本子舔，画得太好了1551

印象深刻的有白色西装的老爷，咬着烟卷点火的小丑，还有一幕是横跨了两个页面的废弃游乐园的特写，腐蚀残缺的局部和斑斑锈迹以及野草杂生的细节与耐心震撼我妈【x

最后的结局是衔接TDKR之前，老爷还是没有从阴霾中走出来，或者说，即将从阴霾中走出来。然而最后几页的画面却是一个车站的建筑内部特写。汽笛轰鸣，列车即将开动，一个迟到的旅客匆匆登上这趟离开哥谭的旅程，按低的帽檐遮住了大半张脸，露出的覆有伤疤的嘴角紧抿

——Come on, say good bye.

这是占满了最后一页的台词，黑体加粗，背景是虚化的车站，以及那辆载着永远不会归来的旅客的列车远去的车尾

男友在后记的talk里也说了：三部曲系列大概是个永恒的遗憾了，真的很想知道如果[那个人]还在的话，最后的终局会不会有什么不同。只可惜……

然而还有可惜的事情

梦醒后我才反应过来

我没有那本蝠丑，也没有会画画又愿意给我画画的男友


	9. 2019年7月15日记

昨晚做梦梦见断背山组了……准确来说，是梦到那一年的奥斯卡，原本在现实中因为题材而被避讳莫深的电影，在梦中得到了认可，获得了奥斯卡最佳主演这样的奖项  
梦里记得非常清楚，希斯上台几步后回身看见吉伦哈尔没跟上来，停着等了等，然后干脆跑下台，拉着吉伦哈尔一起上来  
想起电影中那句“受够你拖拖拉拉的枪法了”  
想笑又想哭  
因为想起了现实中吉伦哈尔曾开玩笑说，如果希斯能得奖，自己要在台下喊“恶心的杰克爱你”  
希望在我们这个世界之外，真的会有一个没有意外没有偏见的平行宇宙

（说点轻松的：梦里的希斯在台上超活泼的，可能是因为吉伦哈尔就在旁边。头发有点长，扎了个小辫子。好像开了什么关于拍摄时的玩笑，吉伦哈尔连忙笑着去捂他的嘴  
想起那年奥普拉访谈的语出惊人[允悲]

如果可以，希望我做的是连通了另一个世界的梦境


	10. 2019年9月30日记

前晚做梦，梦见10月4号的《小丑》电影上映了我去看

（以下有雷勿入）

然后影片的开头是亚瑟在酒吧打工，就那种调酒或者洗杯子的零工，酒吧应该也没有多正规，毕竟还有不少一看就是未成年的孩子，在一块儿聚众喝酒大声笑闹，亚瑟就站在角落安静地清理手上的杯子，消瘦的身影与四周的喧闹格格不入

然后他失去意识了，再醒来时是在酒吧后台的储藏间，浑身酸痛，有个年纪大些的同事路过时看见他了，问嘿亚瑟你还记得什么吗？

亚瑟低头看着自己的手，声音很轻地说，我被轮奸了

（我看的是原声的中配字幕，这里轮|奸这词原句说的是threehands，就3p的意思。然后画面回忆闪回，有俩十五六的体格魁梧的未成年来到角落的亚瑟面前“请”他喝酒

那个同事似乎有点同情的样子，但还远不到真正的关心那种，问他，那你要报警吗？

亚瑟摇摇头，说，德莱文他们只是孩子（这里他说了个人名，应该是其中一个孩子的。他对那些孩子熟悉到可以叫出名字，那些孩子却rape了他），然后勉强撑起身回家

回家的路上bgm响起，一系列蒙太奇的镜头穿插，还有介绍主演的大字幕，寓意着正片开始

然后亚瑟踏上逼仄破旧的居民楼，回到自己家里。亚瑟的母亲怀孕了，挺着大肚子坐在椅子上等他

“你还好吗，亚瑟？”

“我很好，妈妈。”

他跪在母亲身前，头埋在母亲的肚子上，侧耳听着婴儿的心跳

“你会是我的妹妹还是弟弟呢？无论如何，我都会保护你成为一个好孩子。”

而这么温柔地对孩子说话的大人，藏在宽大外套下的身体上都是坏孩子折磨的痕迹

而且这个梦也不光是黄色废料……不全是（心虚

因为他爱孩子，哪怕被孩子欺辱了也爱孩子，也希望自己的弟弟或妹妹能成为他希望的那种天使一样的孩子

但是（虽然没梦到后面）按剧本走向，亚瑟妈妈的这个孩子是没保住的

再然后他去韦恩家认亲，见到了布鲁斯，他自以为的同父异母的弟弟，那个他不敢相认的弟弟还主动伸手温柔地摸了他的脸

为了保住这份他从未奢望过的温暖的亲情，亚瑟后来成为小丑时，偏执地认定要让自己的弟弟成为英雄

向前走，布鲁斯，成为一个好孩子，

但这次我不会保护你。

于是一切的造孽大概都是因为预告里亚瑟被不良少年围殴时的羞辱“suck my cock，clown”

（烟.jpg

今日扎心自问：我看到《小丑》了吗？没有（1/1）


	11. 2020年1月31日记

缓缓坐起  
我想起来了，我昨晚梦见我是德云社的第三代弟子【  
嗯，你7，在现实中被吐槽n次“7啊你去德云社说相声吧”之后，真在梦里去考了德云社  
不过是第三代，就是比岳岳徒弟再小一辈，但我还没拜师，只是给了字（也可能拜了，但是忘了拜谁了【？  
跟我搭档带我上场的是刘筱亭，但他不是我师父，我喊他师叔  
然后是我第一次在传习社（传习社就是德云社的教学班，大概可以理解成先在传习社上课，后进德云社）年终考核上台讲相声，是在小园子里头，前面是普通观众，旁边有几个大辈儿看着，就类似监考老师，就看你这场相声怎么样，能把大伙逗乐还是没反应（按理来说应该是总教习高峰高老板看着，但我依稀记得在场的人里没有他）  
然后我给的字是爱字辈的，但是是叫刘爱心还是叫刘爱行我忘了  
啊，好像是刘爱心，因为我上台还试图拿我的名字砸个挂  
不过……泥了( •̥́ ˍ •̀ू )  
园子里的观众就挺冷漠的，嗑着瓜子看着我，还有几个低头玩手机  
我差点在台上都哭了【  
强忍着眼泪试图砸挂救场，说德云社人性化就体现在这，上场演员下场演员之间会给观众一个休息时间，您可以趁这个机会上个厕所刷个微博，别错过个人大事和国家大事啥的，不过好像也没成功，最后草草讲完垫底的包袱就灰头土脸下去了  
下台之后哭着在后台找个没人的地方种四叶草，然后因为种的地方不好，不见阳光，四叶草叶子都黄了，哭着挖出来连根带土捧在手里往外走找着合适地方，边哭边想我相声讲不好，草也种不好，直到醒了也没找到合适的地方种上四叶草  
•_ゝ•


	12. 2020年4月8日记

昨天凌晨……还是前天凌晨？总之，做了个比较迪士尼的断背组的梦

背景颜色挺漂亮的，是那种偏粉的朦朦胧胧的烟紫色，然后场景的建模也是3D的，类似冰雪奇缘这种近代的画风，但有些场景又是老动画那种手绘2D风……whatever，这个不重要

然后希斯是吉普赛孤儿——不过他的打扮又有点像圣战骑士里的威廉（是说平民时期.ver那身破衣烂衫），我一般不太习惯用演员真名称呼，以下就索性直接叫他威廉了——，从小被一个类似《钟楼怪人》里的长老一样的人收养，长大后遇到了个蓝色盔甲的侍卫长，后者对他就很虚情假意地那种好，每次来见他会给他带点果子，摸摸头示好什么的，哄他从收养他的长老所看守的图书馆里每次偷一两本书出来带给自己

……现在想想，怎么有点像是神动的暗巷组的相处模式【x

啊忘记说这个王国的背景了：虽然位置在靠近城墙的小山的山顶上，但那个图书馆是孤立于王权之外的存在的，里面存放着从古至今的各种典藏，甚至在这代王朝之前就已经屹立很久了。负责看管典藏的吉普赛人们属于绝对中立，他们不关心政/治，只敬仰古老的智慧，并在私下里研究试图破译那些无人能看懂的宗卷，虽然平日里也允许人们来阅读那些可以开放给普通人的部分，但侍卫长诱骗威廉窃取的正是一本绝密的古籍

具体情况记不太清了，总之出于某件事，威廉发现了他的真面目，然后为了赎罪，自己一个人偷偷潜进了王宫里，想要将自己偷给他的书再偷回来，结果在从国王的书桌上刚找到那本还没来得及被翻阅的古籍时就被发现了，匆忙之下将书藏进怀里一路躲避士兵的追捕，逃到了地牢里

然后在躲在角落里的威廉正探头偷看那些士兵们的背影时却被身后的动静吓了一跳，回头看见牢房深处里被众多锁链铐着一个人，就是老吉在《时之刃》的中后期时那种戴着兜帽的浑身脏兮兮的波斯小公主的打扮

（我要暂停并掩面啜泣于片里，真的，他哪怕滚了一身土也掩盖不了小公主的美貌【？

然后就是很俗套的那种迪士尼感情戏，两人一见钟情，……算了反正威廉官方就是会莫名其妙一见钟情的人设【bushi】，然后被困在地牢里的两人试图互相搭救，但是尝试数次都失败了。最后已经不抱希望的两人坐在石板地面上摊开那本从威廉怀里掉出来的古籍，然后找到了一条咒语，结果意外的是小公主能看懂这行字，试着吟唱之后文字开始发光，然后他身上囚禁了他数年的锁链也开始发光，最后关头达斯坦抓住威廉的手，两人一同被传送到了安全的野外

但虽然是，两人安全了，可王城里正因为卫兵开始搜捕并屠杀吉普赛人，威廉觉得这全是自己的错自己得赶回去阻止，哪怕付出生命的代价，然后将古籍塞给达斯坦让他快点离开这里，自己一个人跑回了城

不过结局当然是那种很俗套的HE，威廉在救人时被侍卫长抓住，对方依旧带着那种虚伪地叹息一声，说孩子我曾经真的很喜欢你，然后举起了刀。眼看长刀要落下时，偷跑回来的小公主扑过来救了他

唉真的你们就是，别小看某著名波斯猴子、不是、王子的敏捷值和战斗力好吧【你等等

甚至这种舍身救人后就应该受重伤博眼泪的苦情戏他愣是连一丝血条都没掉【行了

但是……图书馆它活了？（挠头

准确来说是建立了书馆的那座小山应该是个类似于冰雪奇缘2的石巨人的活物（所以我开头就在说背景大部分情况下是《冰》那种3D建模画风嘛），然后就将这些心怀不轨的卫兵们都扫开，带着书馆与他们这些吉普赛人离开，到了海的另一边，一个更加崇尚和平的国度开始新生活了

OK it's a happy ending

唉说真的要不是我最近坑太多我都想弄成文写完算了

但是我最近坑太多我记一下这个梦就完事了【喂


	13. 2020年4月20日记

卡文蝠丑+断背组好几天了是什么后果呢

就迫真梦见吉伦←希斯←贝尔了呗

（我先预定一个流泪猫猫头.jpg在这里）

因为醒了太久梦境有点模糊了，我记不清是哪个角色（希斯那个我有点印象，好像是roar里的小王子，但也不太确定），就先用本名称呼了

然后醒来想想这个有点像是无能力版的x男AU？或者，老吉拿的有点像是X教授的剧本？

总之他的身份应该是王子的，但是比同样是王子的希斯高，希斯要听他的帮他做事（虽然也不完全是地位压制吧，感觉俩人就是情侣那种亲昵关系，所以希斯心甘情愿保护他照顾他的

但我为什么说是x教授剧本呢，因为老吉那个古堡，好像被改建成学校了？

但是是他主动让出的还是别人闯进来强行改建的不太清楚（感觉后者的可能性更大），总之梦里这个时间线是古堡/学校已经荒芜了，没有学生了，地板角落什么的也长着杂草和铁锈

然后按照老吉的说法是他是王室的最后一任后裔了，梦里他的形态也有点奇怪。现在想想可能已经是类似鬼魂的非人类了……倒不是说没有实体，他有，希斯也有，甚至比他更像人类，但也有点鬼里鬼气的

………………跟基友复述这个梦的时候就感觉怎么越说越觉得像是EC了？还是第一战时zf就强行闯入教授家里逮捕变种人没收家产充公给zf做了学校，然后逆转未来时人都不在了学校（古堡）也荒芜了于是EC以一种异常的形态回来生活了的AU【。

基友：那老吉应该配把轮椅【？

我：轮椅倒不至于，他能走，但是走路有点奇怪，像是悬浮？就是踩在什么上面都隔层空气的那种。但是同时他又的确很想维持那种正常人会有的反应，因为不想让希斯伤心…………

我：艹他就是死了吧！死了以幽灵形态回来了

因为希斯是可以正常踩在地上活动的，但老吉不行，他甚至得时不时地有意识地主动抓着扶手墙壁之类的，以便提醒自己，维持正常人的样子

但是希斯是知道他的状态不对劲的，只是两人谁也没说破

俩人就这样独自生活在城堡内，短暂地过了一阵子不会再有世俗异样眼光妨碍他们的生活

但是

你们听到我说但是就知道好景不长

因为哪怕是此前这段短暂生活里，两人一直都清楚这种生活不会太久的，会有人再次闯进来打破平静的

然后闯入者当然是贝尔。记不清是他哪个角色了，就直接叫贝尔了

因为这个世界的设定就有点像是东方，鬼魂不能回到阳间，一旦被发现就要被除掉的。于是整个梦的前半部分塑造的气氛暗示就是希斯是负责照顾并保护吉的

但是最终贝尔却对希斯点明了：我要找的是你。你死了，他想把你隔绝在这座古堡里保护你

行了，那个流泪猫猫头.jpg，可以用上了

就，真，梦里梦外，天人永隔呗


	14. 2020年5月3日记

众所周知【不，没人知  
我对希斯丑的称呼是大小姐/妹妹/老婆的这种混乱泥塑  
然后后来我从角色到演员本尊也这样胡乱叫了  
所以我不清楚梦到的是反派组还是断背组，毕竟梦里的老婆是素颜，无疤，金发  
但是是蓝眼睛  
然后我在梦里的自由活动程度比较高，哪怕是大小姐我也敢凑过去搭话的。然后我就凑过去搭话，问他眼睛是怎么回事（因为我记得老婆不是棕绿色眼睛吗  
然后他指了下自己的左眼告诉我：这是我爱人的眼睛，他死了，我继承了  
然后他走掉了，我还在想，谁是蓝眼睛来着？  
醒来后我想起来是谁了  
然后我也死了_(´ཀ`」 ∠)__


	15. 2020年5月19日记

做了个比较诡异的梦  
背景是TDK之后，不知道是不是TDKR之前还是什么  
然后就是，老爷失踪了  
于是昆汀（在梦里是“我”的第一视角）复制了蝙蝠的战衣啦披风啦之类的，借此机会满足自己的英雄野心，但更重要的是为了某个人  
但是joker就，精神状态不太对劲？他好像是从阿克汉姆里越狱出来的，身上不是那身紫西装，而是一身宽大得松松垮垮的病号服，我见到他的时候，他就在空无一人一片狼藉的韦恩大楼里游荡  
然后我的视角是昆汀嘛，然后我就一直跟在他身后，看着他以这种神神叨叨的状态直接走到落地窗旁边，那个窗户破了，他看都没看，就一直往前走，然后失足掉下去  
然后我扑过去把他抱住了  
（虽然是复制了蝙蝠战衣但是奇怪的是我能飞……现在想想可能昆汀也加了他神秘客时那种能悬浮的装备  
whatever，然后我是从后面抱住他的就在空中，脚下是二十七楼高的地面  
他在我怀里低头看着脚底下，一点情绪波动都没有  
我问他，你去哪儿？他说他要去找蝙蝠  
我直接就这样从背后抱着他再往上飞一点儿，到了二十八楼的韦恩办公室  
然后他进了办公室就放松多了，四处转悠着找蝙蝠  
但是就是从始至终没有回头看一眼昆汀  
我就在他身后，我抢了蝙蝠的名声蝙蝠的风头蝙蝠的装扮，可他不回头看我

（叹气


	16. 2020年6月3日记

（拼命挠头  
这个梦因为我定了闹钟的原因因此没做完只能算是半截

就我梦到我在中央六套的电视上看到有经典老电影重映，就包括99年的《双手》  
但是是国语配音【？  
（就是希斯的那个，他那个角色在脱衣舞吧打工然后得罪了黑帮被几个人深夜拖到野地里还流血了，的那个电影  
↑不行去看， 我说得一点儿破绽都没有！（发出郭德纲的声音.jpg【闭嘴吧  
然后我梦见的剧情跟那个差不多，但是加了些原创剧情  
因为他那个角色的哥哥，不是一开场就死了吗  
然后还从地狱爬回来保护他  
（我暂停啜泣一下为什么外网没有人ship这对  
whatever  
然后他的双手能通灵了，就是类似lameto里的设定，手一碰到什么发生过灵异事件的东西（比如鬼屋的墙壁，被血喷溅过的盆罐，曾经吊死过人的树干），就能浮现这里曾经发生过什么凶杀案  
然后他想知道自己的哥哥是怎么死的（哥哥的尸体被扔到水库里了，所以他一直没找到），就一路摸索着试图找出自己哥哥的被害地点  
然后与此同时那几个黑道的人也在暗中追杀他试图灭口

梦就戛然而止在两拨人即将撞见之前……然后我就被吵醒了（拼命挠头


	17. 2020年6月22日记

因为是我视角而且又是梦，所以关于欧美与老北京文化交流的碰撞与语言隔阂以及思维壁垒之类的冲突全部都可以忽略不计

——言外之意我梦见了地点是北京的崔瑟【？

准确来说是一二十年前的北京了，因为校服款式还挺老的（梦里我还在上高中，每天背个书包上下学，然后从学校到家的必经之路上会路过一个公园，然后在那儿认识的亚瑟

说是认识其实也就是脸熟，总之就这么脸熟了一段时间吧，他给我的感觉就一普通大叔，中年危机，颓废气息很重，偶尔路过公园还能看见他消沉坐在长椅上抽着烟什么的，出于同情有时候也顺口打个招呼聊过几句

然后那天我正在胡同口的小卖店买那种三色杯一样的新品冰淇淋，奥利奥彩笛卷那种，一个盒子里一半放几根彩笛卷另一半放了块香草味奶油雪砖

害挺好吃【？

然后我一转头，看见了亚瑟。他整个人都一种恍恍惚惚的样子，走过来，倒也没看见我，就是那种虽然走着路但完全丢了魂一样，很不对劲的状态

然后我放下冰淇淋去跟着他，看着他就这么恍恍惚惚地走了一路，走了很久之后吧，到了个……我不太好形容，就类似《重案六组》那种经常出现抛尸场景啥的城中村一样的郊区？然后到了那儿之后吧，因为一路上坑坑洼洼的我走得慢，离得远，等翻过半截小砖墙爬过去才看见他被人欺负了

然后我赶紧跑过去。因为梦里“我”是不认识这个大叔的，只是说过几句话，但是潜意识里现实中的我是看过19版Joker和土拨鼠翻译的《天涯沦落人》的【？ 然后我的潜意识一边觉得“这个大叔被欺负了很可怜我得去拦着”，另一半是清楚“亚瑟·弗莱克又可怜又危险，他就是个不稳定的zha弹”

然后“我”因为知道这个大叔有个男朋友——他和我聊天时提过被排挤的缘故之一——，一边跑过去一边匆匆掏书包找手机试图给崔师傅打电话叫人，但是我翻了半天通讯录，才意识到，淦哦，我没有大叔的男朋友的联系方式

然后我只能拨打万能的110，但是电话那头的警察很敷衍很不以为然，我在这边急得都快哭了，电话那边的警察跟别人说说笑笑地直接挂了还在讲的我的电话

我急得没法没法的，因为这时候我已经跑近了，然后我也看见围着亚瑟打的人了，我明明不认识那人（对方穿着私服），但我潜意识认出来了那是个阿克汉姆的工作人员，然后亚瑟边抱头挨打边哈哈大笑，笑得越来越危险，我吓得手都在抖，哆里哆嗦地把书包解下来砸过去大喊着你别打他了别欺负他了，他都快要崩溃了

因为，你七，看过19版Joker和天涯沦落人的（复读），知道亚瑟里头是周可儿的，压裂了壳子里面会炸出来一个危险分子的

但是我没想到的是……下一秒爆发的，是，我？

是我身上突然窜出来了类似毒液的那种触手一样的利刃，攻击了那个医生，暂时救下了亚瑟

然后“我”才想起来，这个身体的原本主人已经死了，被我吃了，“我”才是那个需要逃跑躲避相关人员的怪物

然后“我”就跑了

以后的梦就跟崔瑟没关系了，是我自己一如既往的逃亡梦

……………………梦醒后我思考了半小时人生【。


	18. 2020年6月23日记

这个梦还挺复杂（挠头

主要复杂的地方是这个梦有五个剧情主线（虽然我就记得三个了），外加上梦中“我”的身份是个类似超时空的观测员（梦里的身份叫“书记官”）

我们这个职业是可以随意穿越到不同的影片——所有平行宇宙中发生的故事，对我们而言都像是一部部不同剧情的电影而已——中，通过翻找镜头之外的蛛丝马迹，然后拼接出线索，帮助上司调查并破获宇宙中的悬案

——在梦里我都是个打下手的秘书副官之类的卑微小角色（猫猫流泪.jpg

然后我其实算是渎职了，因为其他同事穿越都是一部一部地穿，我想偷懒，于是同时五开了【。

（啊，七七双开一直可以的by发出在现实中经常双开大小号同时打网游的声音

然后我就同时整合了五部电影的时间线，让这些故事都从最早的上世纪五十年代到未来的这段时间里都发生在同一宇宙，然后穿进去了（啊这个操作倒是可以的，虽然手册上不会明着允许，但是偶尔有同事想偷懒双开的时候也用过整合的操作）

老吉的那个影片叫《十二杀手》，其他人的记不太清了，不过我记得其中有一部是上世纪末背景的国产悬疑犯罪喜剧，另一部是类似大魔王正在演的那个《第一夫人》电视剧的电影版，甚至还有一部是关于蝙蝠侠的……但是是未来蝙蝠侠宇宙，就是那个老爷退休后把接班人传给了泰瑞的设定，我因为对那部动画没怎么看过所以没什么兴趣，剩下还有一部是什么电影我真想不起来了

于是五开是什么后果呢，五开的后果就是我不小心被原影片中的人注意到了（书记官是可以参与影片，甚至哪怕作为移动背景的群演出现在了镜头前都无所谓，但是不可以引起原影片世界的人的注意，否则轻则增加无关紧要的插曲、重则甚至能改变故事走向与结局

穿越的顺序我记不清了，但是我记得我是先被那个国产犯罪喜剧影片里的人注意到了

虽然是国产，但质量真的好，好得一点儿也不像国产【ntm

都不知道怎么过的审【行了

大概就是，类似《唐人街探案》的二合一人设？主角是个高智商逗比，王宝强的喜剧气质+刘昊然的鲜肉脸（不是说主演就是刘昊然的意思

因为影片开头有小时候的回忆杀+整合了时间线的原因，所以我算是亲眼见证了一个粉雕玉琢的逗比小正太是怎么长成了一个玉树临风的逗比青年

白瞎了那张好脸了（沉痛【？

但是他之所以沉迷犯罪推理小说，甚至还帮警方破获了几宗要案，是因为他其实自己从小就想要完成一桩天衣无缝的谋杀案

然后到了剧情后面的关键点，他用那种……我不清楚学名叫什么，倒是经常见我们学校土木工程系他们学生用的，那种能延时照相的三脚架一样的东西

他本来是要借着毕设这个机会，用那东西做谋杀的不在场证明的

按理来说我不能干涉剧情发展，但提前被剧透了知道有人要死是一回事，眼睁睁见到不知情的受害者走到这条路上“失足”掉下去又是一回事

于是我犯了蠢：我一时没忍住，跑到路边探头去看了

然后我不小心进了镜头，被摄像机拍下来了，然后我就是这桩天衣无缝的谋杀案的缝了

于是为了避免我真的无了——大不了出去之后写检查挨处分关禁闭，但我要是在影片里死了那就是真死了——，就逃窜到其他影片世界里，结果因为太过慌张不小心又接连搅乱了其他影片的剧情

比如老吉那个，他本来要引诱的不是我

……不光是我【。

他那个电影的剧情是这样，他的角色是类似夜行者与神秘客的混合体，是个白切黑的精神病，标题的《十二杀手》指的就是他正是（在影片的前情提要的背景里）犯下了十二桩谋杀案的连环杀手。影片的开头是一个天气恶劣的深夜，一对菜鸟警察的巡逻车抛锚了，俩人边吵嘴边步行向这处荒郊内唯一的建筑物，一间旅店，去敲门求助。开门的正是一身侍应生打扮笑容可掬的老吉，将两人迎进来后偷偷锁死了大门，在这间实际上除了他们仨之外空无一人——是说，空无一活人，毕竟地下室里还躺着几具没处理干净的尸体——的偌大旅店里逐渐暴露出本来面目，和两只菜鸟警察玩起了猫捉老鼠的狩猎游戏。结局是他在警车赶到前擦干净手上的第十三起受害者们的血迹，再次微笑着扬长而去

P.S.这部影片里除了老吉其实还有彩蛋的：那对菜鸟警察实际上正是2011年版《龙虎少年队》的主角，施密特与申科（对啦就是1987年版德普主演的美剧《龙虎少年队》的同名续作电影，德普在里头也有便当客串）

又P.S.其实估计各位也猜出来了，那个旅店就是以《闪灵》为原型【。

虽然老实说这部电影跟那个国产片一样也是犯罪恐怖轻喜剧（指被菜鸟二人组的插科打挥冲淡的惊悚气氛……好吧也没冲淡多少，因为虽然我有剧透，但影片本身是按反转反转再反转那么拍的，直到最后才揭露了杀人真凶是老吉，原片中的剧情越往后真的越吓人）题材，但是，有一说一

——老吉好涩啊啊啊啊啊啊啊qwq我好了我哭了我可以了【闭嘴！

是自带深情眼和微笑唇的大猫猫，因为精神病的（影片最后才揭露的）人设性格，说话时轻声细语的，离人好近，几乎是凑到对方的脑袋边耳语的程度，因为俩菜鸟警察虽然在调查连环谋杀案，但表面身份跟《龙虎少年队》一样，伪装成了外出度假的高中生，于是老吉前面一直是温温柔柔的喜欢照顾小孩的带崽属性的大猫猫人设，直到最后一刻才暴露出来精神病人的病娇属性

——我要再复读老吉终于憋不住黑化了的时候笑起来真的好涩1551

不是，别跟我提昆汀贝克（一秒冷静）众所周知，病娇和弱智是两回事

#要骂起虫二编剧我能骂上同款电影时长，算了，我接着讲这个梦#

我为了逃避国产片那个主角而躲到了老吉这部影片里，结果不小心【在原本不应该存在第四个活人的旅店里】撞见了他们几个

——不能怪我啊闪灵的旅店那么大的（比划），我知道这个时候的剧情线是老吉还在装好人配合警察调查，结果我也没想到随手想拉开门躲进去的时候正好撞见他们正调查的是这间房间QAQ

总之，因为我这个意外之客，然后后面又发生了一些蝴蝶效应，于是这部影片的结局被我改变了

原本是老吉成功杀了他俩然后再次逃之夭夭，然后因为被我插手打断，最终变成了警察们幸存下来，他罪行败露

结局我和老吉在被反锁在一起的房间里面面相觑，门板之外，那对逗比菜鸟搭档大呼小叫地拥抱庆贺，并破镜重圆重修于好

不对，只有我面面相觑，老吉……老吉表情阴沉起来是真吓人

我看了一下手表上的进度表，这时候距离影片结束不到五分钟了

再次提醒设定：我在影片里死掉了，那就是真死掉了，出不去了

房间里就我们俩，外面那俩傻缺太过激动了，结果把我也反锁进去了，甚至都没想到要来救我。老吉要想杀我我一点儿辙都没有

（现在想想也可能不是忘了救我，而是影片快结束了，我这个外来者的存在也被遗忘了

但好在老吉就瞪了我一会儿，然后伴着从远到近的画外音的警笛声去窗边打开窗户跳下去逃走了，于是影片结尾他仍是在逃状态

我趴在窗框边感慨这可是四楼啊

然后我也赶在警方来之前跑了

然后老吉那边的剧情就结束了，我去了下一个影片里，然后又惹了其他祸，就这样一直持续到醒来

P.S.说个比较那啥的，关于老吉的

我梦里，莫名其妙地，觉得，他是只猫……

不是、梦里他的确是人类外形没错，并且也的确是人类没错

但是我就是莫名其妙觉得“是只猫啊”

然后我也不知道怎么想的，就，鬼使神差地伸出手指，想，按他鼻尖的（因为是只猫，所以按猫鼻尖对我而言是件很自然【？】的事

然后他见我手指头伸过去，直接张口把我的手指头含住了

——我好了我疯了我死了我没了我咣咣撞大墙


	19. 2020年11月28日记

在跑路之前重新拿lof当梦记本在用【x

但是这个梦涵盖的范围有点广……它涉及到了现实中的国内首部抗日题材情景喜剧《地下交通站》及续集《二号交通站》、《霸王别姬》、日漫《不思议游戏》，甚至还有德云社【？

（其实还有一点点涉及到了《断背山》，但是现在醒来后的记忆模糊了，而且和整个梦的氛围不太搭，于是划掉不提了

鉴于可能现在的小孩子没看过地下交通站了（其实当年很火的，这部剧本身很优秀，至今我还在边画稿子边循环播放听。可惜的是当年山东卫视买断了五年的首播权，于是除了山东卫视外其他电视台就没放过，直到12年的买断期结束，但那时候电视剧这个载体形式已经逐渐式微了，所以就很可惜，错过了年代。后来这个抗日+情景喜剧的题材也没有人再碰过，后来推出的新版续集换了班底，虎头蛇尾草草收场，这部剧当年的辉煌盛景终究是昙花一现了），所以借机安利一下这部剧，作为这个梦的前情简介：

《地下交通站》故事讲述的是1940年，在日军占领的沦陷地河北省安邱城里，有一家驴肉馆鼎香楼，地处日军司令部与特务机关之间，于是被八路军选中，作为潜伏在敌人眼皮底下打探情报的地下交通站，并派出一位交通员，借着“鼎香楼老掌柜夫人的外甥”的身份入驻鼎香楼，成为了负责迎来送往的大伙计，在打探敌军消息、破坏其阴谋诡计的同时，也以聪明机智默默保护着人民群众

不过需要注意的是，《地下交通站》完整版共有30集，但视频网站上的版本只有28集，删掉了尹相杰出场的那集和第一集的整整一半剧情，还打乱了播出的集数（于是造成了诸如之前还对日军唯唯诺诺的翻译官突然硬气怼鬼子的人物逻辑bug，因为怼鬼子的剧情应该在翻译官被八路军策反之后）

但是续集《二号交通站》可以不用看了……原班人马被删掉了一大半，硬添了许多新角色进来，演技造作台词无趣，看电视时的每一分钟都想快进【。】所以这部剧搜一下百科简介大致了解设定就可以了……

嗨，说实话就连百科简介也不推荐各位去搜。就像看金庸，看过《射雕英雄传》的，知道了郭靖黄蓉后来成亲生女守襄阳，就不必看《倚天屠龙记》了，那样就永远不会知道郭黄夫妇战死襄阳以身殉国……同样的，只要不看《二号交通站》，蔡水根和小石头就永远还在鼎香楼与日伪汉奸斗智斗勇，保护着淳朴善良的群众们

但是这个梦偏偏梦到的是《二号交通站》的设定（痛苦揉额头

准确来说——开始入活了——，梦里的主人公的人设有一点像是《二号交通站》里的女主，是中国人，但是被驻华的日本军官收养为第三个义子，年纪大概十五六岁，是男生女相的阴柔美人，但是因为性格懦弱，最后被两个日本义兄欺负推落水中至死（不知为何我记得梦里他这个时候明明应该是死了），再睁开眼后性情大变，有点像是程蝶衣的性别自我认知障碍，认定了自己就是女孩，是家里的三小姐，说话穿衣举手投足也像个很（传统意义上的）娘里娘气的女孩，还整日里缠着另一个义兄，是不是之前出现的人物我忘了，但是这个地方的剧情就有点儿更像《霸王别姬》了，或者说像《不思议游戏》里的柳宿？在义兄成亲的当晚还在人家屋顶上坐了一晚

屋内红烛高挑，屋外寒风萧瑟。白衣的少年孤坐在瓦檐上，单臂抱膝，以手托腮，痴望着天上明月

其实因为我个人对情爱无感，所以我没有觉得这里很虐，因为梦里最虐的地方是：各位，现在还是1942年

后来少年在快结局时恢复了性别认知障碍的心结，或者准确来说，他之前落水后再醒来是因为受了刺激精神分裂，幻想如果自己真的是女孩就可以少受些欺负，于是推出来了一个女性人格。现在他重新认清了自己本是男儿郎，而非女娇娥，自己的所谓爱慕本就是一场逃避现实的无望的寄托，弃情绝爱后更加一心扑在国仇家恨上，比以往更加积极参与交通员的情报传递与掩护工作，但最后因为情况败露被发现后处死，倒在了1945年抗日战争全面胜利的黎明的前夕

(っ╥╯﹏╰╥c)怎么回事啊这个梦的原型不是个情景喜剧吗为什么我会梦到牺牲在黎明前夕的这个大虐点啊

（但是仔细想想，《地下交通站》的本质还是灰色幽默，除了以日伪丑角直接开涮的包袱外，大部分讲述还是身处沦陷区的小人物们的苦中作乐

众生皆苦，才能显得笑声的可贵

——好，接下来我来讲讲为什么联动了德云社【？

因为地下交通站的续集之所以被诟病，就是因为原班人马大部分都被换了，新版主角的演员也演技油腻不讨喜

但是在梦里，原班人马同样被换了，但是换成了……德云社？

德云社大剧院麒麟剧团之二号交通站【x

郭德纲是掌柜的，徒弟们是跑堂打杂的，其他相声同行们偶尔客串食客

——那还吃得下去吗？！（发出于谦的声音.jpg

好家伙，别以为第一部你来这儿吃的饭，第二部你就能抢人家买卖了（梗：第一部《地下交通站》时真的有郭德纲于谦的几分钟客串。不过其实那时来客串的明星艺人很多，几乎每集都有一两个客星，有一集甚至还有大山呢，对就是那个加拿大老外，他在里面客串了两集抗日援华的美军飞行员


End file.
